


Sakura

by PoisonApple83



Series: Red & Blue [6]
Category: SKAM (Italy)
Genre: Boys' Love, M/M, Teen Romance
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 11:45:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18498286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoisonApple83/pseuds/PoisonApple83
Summary: Niccolò e Martino, fiori di ciliegio e tanto amore.…o Nico scopre il significato del tatuaggio del cuore spezzato di Marti





	Sakura

**Giovedì 4 aprile 2019**

Staresti ore a spiare Martino che parla nel microfono della radio e non solo perché ti ricorda la prima volta in cui vi siete finalmente guardati negli occhi. Il fatto è che Marti tende a minimizzare le sue passioni, essendo stato abituato per anni a non scoprirsi mai troppo, ma il brillio che ha negli occhi quando indossa quel paio di cuffie e condivide i suoi pensieri col mondo non può nasconderlo e tu sei pronto a coglierlo anche da dietro quella finestra che separa il corridoio dalla saletta di registrazione. Attendi quindi pazientemente il termine del programma per poter picchiettare il vetro col dito e rivelare così la tua presenza, unendo poi gli indici e i pollici a formare un cuore. Il contrasto fra le reazioni opposte che ottieni, un sorriso abbagliante da Martino e un’alzata di sopracciglio da Sana, è esilarante. Sana ha tante qualità ma il romanticismo non è proprio il suo forte, se ci fosse stata Silvietta al suo posto di certo avrebbe apprezzato. Martino si congeda sbrigativamente dalla vostra amica e ti raggiunge fuori, senza smettere un istante di sorridere. Che tu sia capace di accendere quel suo meraviglioso sorriso ormai è un dato di fatto, anche se difficilmente riuscirai mai ad accettare di meritartelo davvero.

“Non dovevi aspettarmi al cancello?” ti chiede Marti subito dopo averti concesso un rapido bacio su una guancia.

“Dovevo prende ‘na cosa in aula radio.” ti giustifichi con un’alzata di spalle. La verità è che ogni minuto che passi lontano da lui è un minuto sprecato, ma non c’è bisogno di dirlo ad alta voce, no? È già abbastanza evidente dallo sguardo innamorato perso che gli rivolgi ogni istante che state insieme.

“Allora, nemmeno adesso vuoi dirmi dove stiamo andando?”

È dall’inizio della settimana, cioè da quando gli hai detto di tenersi libero per quel giovedì pomeriggio, che continua a martellarti per sapere cosa hai architettato stavolta, ma tu sei stato abilissimo a resistere al fascino del suo musetto da cerbiatto e non cederai proprio adesso, a poca distanza dal traguardo. Al massimo puoi concedergli un indizio che sei certo non lo porterà da nessuna parte, ma che provocherà l’arricciarsi adorabile del suo naso nel momento in cui si renderà conto di essere stato preso in giro.

“Andiamo all’ _hanami_.”

“L’hana _che_? Cos’è, un ristorante giapponese?”

Per carità, non sei ancora pronto a mangiare di nuovo sushi insieme a lui dopo quanto è successo _l’ultima volta_ , ti sotterreresti anche solo a leggere dal menù la parola _uramaki_.

“No, ma ti meriti un bacio.” e passi direttamente all’azione, prima di uscire dalla relativa sicurezza che vi offre la scuola nello scambiarvi certe effusioni.

“Per che cosa?” ti chiede Martino ridendo quando ti costringi a separarti da lui.

“Per aver capito che è una parola giapponese.”

“Beh, fino a lì ci arrivo, grazie tante.”

Incrocia le braccia sul petto fingendosi offeso e sei davvero tentato di togliergli quel broncio delizioso dalle labbra a suon di baci, ma è l’una e mezza passata e se vuoi riuscire a pranzare in un orario decente dovete darvi una mossa.

L’attesa del 75 per fortuna non è stata lunga e scendendo al Circo Massimo Martino è convinto che lo porterai in qualche posto ridicolmente romantico nei dintorni, come il roseto comunale o il Giardino degli Aranci sull’Aventino, invece lo trascini per le scale della fermata della metro B con un sorriso sibillino che lo fa impazzire di curiosità.

“Certo che tu e Filippo fate a gara a portarmi nei posti più strani di Roma!” ti provoca mentre attraversate rapidi i quartieri sud-orientali della città a bordo di un vecchio vagone traballante.

“O forse sei tu che dovresti allargare un po' i tuoi orizzonti visto che frequenti sempre gli stessi quattro posti a rotazione.”

“Uno di quei posti è casa tua.” replica Martino in tono piatto, la minaccia implicita di non farsi più vedere a casa Fares _per ampliare i suoi orizzonti da qualche altra parte_. Dove devi firmare per avere tutta una vita di battibecchi ironici con il signor Martino Rametta?

 

++++++

 

“Tutta ‘sta segretezza per il laghetto dell’Eur?”

Il disappunto percorre il viso di Martino come le mille piccole lentiggini che sono comparse ultimamente grazie al sole primaverile.

“Aspetta…” lo spingi leggermente per indicargli la direzione e poi lo precedi verso la Passeggiata del Giappone che costeggia le sponde del lago, voltandoti per osservare la meraviglia sbocciare nei suoi occhi man mano che vi avvicinate ai ciliegi in piena fioritura disseminati sul percorso.

Senti la sua mano sfiorare la tua mentre si ferma sotto il primo albero che raggiungete, sollevando la testa ad ammirare i rami carichi di fiori rosa pallido.

“È bellissimo Ni, come facevi a saperlo?”

Lo stupore genuino nella sua voce fa svolazzare la nuvola di farfalle che abita ormai da mesi nel tuo stomaco.

“Al Virgilio era una tradizione venire a fare un picnic sotto i _sakura_ ad aprile. Dovevo portartici assolutamente.”

Non riesci ancora a fare riferimento ai tuoi vecchi compagni di scuola senza provare un’acuta fitta al petto di vergogna e dolore per come sono andate le cose l’anno scorso, ma non puoi permettere che il rimpianto offuschi anche i bei ricordi che hai di loro. Per questo hai deciso di non rompere la tradizione dell’ _hanami_. Per questo e perché è uno spettacolo troppo bello per non condividerlo con l’amore della tua vita. Il sorriso che Martino ti sta rivolgendo in segno di ringraziamento non ha niente a che invidiare con il tripudio di bellezza che vi circonda. Come al solito Marti non ti forza a raccontargli altro del tuo passato, rispetta i tuoi tempi e quello che ti senti di condividere con lui, poco alla volta.

“Andiamo un po' più avanti?” ti propone cercando con gli occhi un posto più defilato per potervi sistemare, ma tu hai già organizzato tutto nei minimi dettagli e lo porti dall’altro lato del lago, in un punto dove il passaggio di persone è meno frequente e potrete sdraiarvi vicini senza dare scandalo. Vorresti passeggiare con lui mano nella mano come qualsiasi altra coppietta, ma hai imparato ad essere cauto per evitare situazioni spiacevoli.

Quando arrivate sotto l’albero prescelto per il vostro picnic siete entrambi deliziati dalla delicatezza del panorama, dal calore del sole sul viso, dalla compagnia reciproca. Ti togli lo zaino dalle spalle e recuperi il telo da campeggio che ti sei portato dietro per non dover mangiare sull’erba e Martino ti prende bonariamente in giro su quanto tu sia professionale oggi, pensando di riuscire a mascherare il fatto di sentirsi lusingato da tutte quelle attenzioni. Non l’ha ancora capito, che i suoi occhi lo tradiscono in continuazione, che riesci a cogliere quello che prova dalle tenui sfumature che colorano la sua voce, che ogni dettaglio del suo viso è come la pagina di un diario segreto, che custodisce mille racconti e attende solo di essere letta da chi sa apprezzarne davvero la bellezza.

Mentre tu organizzi la postazione per il vostro picnic, Martino afferra uno dei rami più sottili che riesce a raggiungere per sentire il profumo dei fiori: l’immagine del suo viso immerso in quella nuvola bianca e rosa la conserverai insieme a tutte le altre già custodite gelosamente nell’archivio mentale che gli hai dedicato, quello a cui attingi ogni volta che hai bisogno di conforto e lui non è accanto a te. La tua preferita è quella che gli hai scattato sulla terrazza, quando ha preso il tuo viso, _il tuo cuore_ , fra le sue mani calde e ti ha rivelato che non sei solo. Nessuno mai prima d’allora aveva davvero creduto nei tuoi sentimenti, nessuno ti aveva mai preso sul serio, come se le tue emozioni non valessero niente e negarle fosse l’unico modo per avere a che fare con te e la tua condizione.

Soddisfatta la sua curiosità, Martino lascia andare il rametto, provocando una pioggia soave di petali sulle sue spalle e fra i suoi capelli ramati. Su quel mare rosso i petali sembrano tante fragili barchette che dondolano piano seguendo il movimento delle onde. Allunga una mano per raccoglierne uno finito sulla tua guancia e tu non puoi fare altro che chiudere gli occhi a quel contatto, sopraffatto dal desiderio di voler essere baciato. Hai passato anni a credere di non poter avere di più dalla vita, a rassegnarti all’idea di rimanere incompleto e adesso tutta questa felicità devi imparare a gestirla, a contenerla in qualche modo. A volte ci riesci, ma più spesso fai la figura del ragazzino patetico alle prese con la sua prima, stratosferica cotta.

Ti senti spingere contro il tronco del ciliegio e il colpo, seppur leggero, ti toglie il fiato per un attimo, costringendoti a risollevare le palpebre. Martino ti sta fissando come se ci fossi solo tu al mondo, non riesci a descrivere diversamente il suo sguardo. Spazza via non solo le ultime tracce, ma perfino il ricordo della solitudine e dell’inadeguatezza che hai provato ogni dannato giorno prima di conoscerlo. Ti guarda così ancora per un lungo momento, prima di chiudere finalmente gli occhi e posare un bacio sulle tue labbra. È un tocco leggero che nasconde ben altre intenzioni, se solo non vi trovaste così esposti. Sai riconoscere ogni sfumatura dei baci di Martino ormai, è un linguaggio segreto fatto di respiri trattenuti o rilasciati, di labbra che sfiorano o premono, di movimenti frenetici o sorrisi incantati. Vi separate con uno di questi ultimi e per tenere le mani a posto cerchi di uscire da quel bozzolo di intimità che le vostre labbra morbide e i vostri sguardi adoranti hanno creato in un attimo. Provocarlo un po' per tutte le volte che ti ha preso in giro riguardo la tua incapacità di portarlo in posti _convenzionalmente_ romantici ti sembra il metodo migliore.

“Se lo sapevo che te piaceva così tanto, te ce portavo prima al laghetto dell’Eur!”

Marti non ti darà mai la soddisfazione di darti ragione quando hai quell’espressione provocatoria in faccia, perciò ribatte a tono “M’era sembrato che volessi esse _disperatamente_ baciato, ho capito male?”

Sollevi le mani in segno di resa, con un sorriso ancora più ampio “Aò, non è mica colpa mia se il mio ragazzo è bono come er pane.”

Martino scuote la testa ridendo, sfuggendo il tuo sguardo con l’adorabile imbarazzo che mostra sempre quando gli rivolgi un apprezzamento. Complimenti Niccolò, adesso sei doppiamente tentato di saltargli addosso e mangiartelo di baci. Ti costringi quindi a mettere un po' di distanza fra di voi sedendoti sul telo e invitandolo a fare altrettanto, per occupare la bocca con i panini che hai portato e non con la lingua, le labbra, la pelle dell’altro. Ardua impresa quando tutto ciò che ti circonda ti suggerisce solo parole d’amore.

 

++++++

 

“Sai, la fioritura dei _sakura_ dura pochissimo, appena qualche giorno, è per questo che i giapponesi li amano tanto.”

Seduto contro il tronco dell’albero, alterni lo sguardo fra il viso rilassato di Marti e l’acqua brillante del laghetto, increspata di tanto in tanto dal passaggio silenzioso di una canoa. Le scarpe finite chissà dove e i giacchetti di entrambi arrotolati sotto la testa di Martino, il sole che ricama merletti d’ombra e di luce sulla sua pelle pallida attraverso l’intreccio dei rami sopra di voi, l’andirivieni ordinato delle formiche col loro carico di briciole da voi gentilmente fornite, non finiresti mai di annotare i dettagli di quel pomeriggio di primavera.  

“Non è un po' un controsenso?” ti chiede Marti aprendo un occhio, ma richiudendolo subito dopo per via di un raggio molesto. Si è steso accanto a te ma in direzione opposta, con la testa verso i tuoi piedi, per poterti guardare più agevolmente mentre chiacchierate (sole permettendo), ma anche per non cedere alla tentazione di finirti in braccio. Poco male: in quella posizione hai una visuale splendida del suo corpo longilineo e la possibilità di accarezzargli indisturbato la caviglia.

“No, perché la bellezza sta proprio nel vederli sfiorire. Osservare i petali cadere leggeri e pian piano ricoprire ogni cosa. I giapponesi si riuniscono su questi tappeti di fiori morti e festeggiano la vita.”

Martino apre entrambi gli occhi stavolta, piegando la testa per puntarli nei tuoi con l’evidente intento di controllare che tu stia bene. Deve averci trovato qualcosa di rassicurante, perché un attimo dopo è di nuovo sprofondato nel suo cuscino rimediato.

“Provare malinconia ogni tanto ci fa apprezzare di più i momenti in cui siamo felici, è questo che vuoi dire, Ni?”

Le dita con cui hai tracciato finora piccoli cerchi sulla caviglia e la parte inferiore del polpaccio di Marti si fermano sui suoi tatuaggi, stringendo appena un po' di più la presa sulla palma che ti ha fatto innamorare di lui ancora prima di avergli mai parlato e sul cuore spezzato che hai scoperto quella mattina di novembre passata fra stornelli strimpellati con l’ukulele e bizzarri scenari post-apocalittici.

“Sì…e anche quando tutto sembra finito, una rinascita è sempre possibile. Anche se i fiori appassiscono e cadono a terra, l’anno successivo torneranno a sbocciare.”

_Voglio essere la persona che può curare il tuo cuore spezzato, Marti, come tu hai guarito il mio_. Vorresti dirglielo, lo pensi ogni volta che il tuo sguardo si scontra con quel simbolo ancora oscuro del suo passato, ma non hai mai trovato il coraggio di farlo. 

“Puoi chiedermelo sai?”

Il suo tono tranquillo riporta la tua attenzione su di lui, che adesso ha incrociato le braccia dietro la testa per tenerla sollevata e mantenere legati i vostri sguardi.

“Cosa?”

“Lo sai. C’hai sempre una faccia preoccupata quando vedi quel tatuaggio. Credo sia l’unica parte del mio corpo che non hai ancora baciato.”

Si morde le labbra, imbarazzato dalle sue stesse parole. _Adorabile_. No, anzi, _bellissimo_.

“Scusa, è che non ci riesco. Te lo bacerei un milione di volte se potessi far tornar integro quel cuore, ma quando penso che qualcuno ti ha fatto tanto male da spingerti a tatuartelo...”

“È stato quando mio padre se n’è andato di casa.” ti interrompe Martino sforzandosi di mantenere salda la voce “Era un periodo di merda, mamma stava malissimo e io…io mi sentivo spaccato in due. Mi hanno abbandonato nel momento in cui avrei avuto più bisogno di loro. Avevo questo… _peso_ dentro, questo segreto del cazzo che non sapevo come affrontare e la vicinanza di Gio mi faceva sentire ancora peggio, come se fossi il peggior traditore sulla faccia della Terra. Volevo solo dimenticare, tornare a essere quello di prima. Ho spezzato in due il mio cuore e ho cercato di nascondere a tutti quella metà che non mi piaceva, in cui non mi riconoscevo. Eppure è sempre stata là in bella vista, sulla mia caviglia, accanto all’altra. Forse speravo che qualcuno la notasse, prima o poi.”

“ _Marti_ …”

“No dai, non volevo intristirti.”

Si solleva per accarezzarti una guancia, come se fosse lui a dover consolare te e non il contrario.

“Non sono triste…” ti scocca uno sguardo scettico “Okay, forse un po' sì, ma sono anche fiero di te. Tanto, _tanto_ fiero di quello che sei.”

La comparsa di quel capolavoro che è il sorriso di Marti ti rasserena immediatamente.

“Comunque quello è il passato, adesso questo tatuaggio ha un nuovo significato.” ti confida sfiorandolo, incontrando le tue dita “Mi fa pensare a te.”

La ruga contrariata che probabilmente ti ha corrucciato la fronte lo fa scoppiare a ridere.

“Il mio ragazzo mi pensa quando vede un cuore spezzato e dovrei prenderlo come un complimento?”

“Scemo, non è più spezzato dal dolore!”

Ti si avvicina ancora, la mano che scivola a racchiudere la tua.

“Quel pezzo del mio cuore che prima volevo cancellare, adesso è il mio preferito, perché ce l’hai tu, qui dentro.” ti indica il petto, poi ci posa sopra la mano, il palmo che preme contro la stoffa morbida della felpa “È finalmente al sicuro, vicino al tuo cuore.”

“Allora puoi sentirlo…quello che provo per te.” ti schiarisci la voce, perché non vuoi sembrargli insicuro in questo momento “Io ti amo Marti.”

Non glielo avevi mai detto, non così almeno. Non sai nemmeno se un sms vale come dichiarazione d’amore. Ma quanto è più bello poter vedere il sorriso luminoso del ragazzo di cui sei innamorato mentre gli confessi che lo ami? Vederlo annuire con l’emozione negli occhi, sentire le sue labbra quasi sulle tue, il suo calore che si diffonde ovunque, fuori e _dentro_?

“E tu lo senti, quanto ti amo Ni?”

Sì che lo senti. In ogni battito di quella preziosa metà del cuore che Martino ti ha affidato e che adesso è la parte migliore di te.

**Author's Note:**

> Hanami = guardare i fiori (di ciliegio)  
> Sakura = ciliegio giapponese  
> Fluff a vagonate, lo so, non ci posso fare niente, sarà la primavera, sarà il mio modo di reagire all’assalto omofobo subito da Marti il 5 aprile, fatto sta che avevo bisogno di scrivere quanto si amano e quanto io li amo. Vi avevo promesso la mia interpretazione del tatuaggio del cuore spezzato di Marti ed eccola qua. Tutti i luoghi che trovate descritti nelle mie fanfic esistono davvero, il laghetto dell’Eur (il quartiere di Roma costruito nel periodo fascista) fra la fine di marzo e i primi di aprile si riempie di fiori dei ciliegi giapponesi che lo circondano, se siete curiosi di sapere com’è vi lascio i link ad alcune foto fatte da me qualche anno fa e quello ad un video che ho trovato su youtube: foto https://poisonapple83.tumblr.com/tagged/hanami-in-rome video https://youtu.be/4EL29nS_6Bs  
> Con questo capitolo mi prendo una pausa con Red&Blue, non escludo che potrò tornare a lavorarci sopra in futuro ma per il momento vorrei dedicarmi ad un’altra idea che mi frulla in testa già da un po', con Martino e i Contrabbandieri protagonisti.  
> Ringrazio tutti voi per i bellissimi commenti che mi avete lasciato, per i kudos e anche solo per aver letto questo e gli altri capitoli di questa serie. Un abbraccio speciale a Marie per avermi incoraggiato e per le chiacchierate ispiratrici.  
> Se vi va di chiacchierare su SkamIT mi trovate come sempre su tumblr: https://poisonapple83.tumblr.com/


End file.
